


Thunderstorm

by naotalba



Series: drabbles and bits [3]
Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 20:11:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7004671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naotalba/pseuds/naotalba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post AWE, Will meets Jack in a professional capacity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thunderstorm

Only Jack Sparrow could have the energy of a child with a sweet while lying down dying. “William, my lad, not that it isn’t a sincere pleasure to see you, except perhaps for your profession, which makes your appearance on board my ship somewhat problematic and disturbing-“

Will put a hand on his shoulder, urged him to stay lying down. “Jack, you’re no longer on board your ship. You knew you would have to meet me in my professional capacity eventually.”

“How-“ Jack couldn’t seem to bring himself to finish the question.

“Lighting struck her mast. Your whole crew’s here. She put up a good fight, but the Pearl’s gone. I am truly sorry.”

Jack struggled to rise again. “Where are you taking me?”

“Not back to the locker, if that’s what you’re thinking. It’s time to take you home.”

“You just told me that the Pearl is at the bottom of the sea, meaning that my only home is not in a usable, functional or practicable condition for residing in.”

“Jack, no. Your real home. The one you’ve always known existed, but never known just how you’ve known of it? There are very few perks to my vocation, but at the end of the day, I can take you there.” Will tried to imbue as much sincerity into his speech as a heartless man could.

“There’s a reward for me, then? After all I’ve done?”

Will clasped Jack’s shoulder once more, this time more gently. ”Yes, Jack. Close your eyes and let me take you home.”

And finally, finally, Jack’s struggles stilled, his breathing stopped.

Will stood up and absently dusted off his hands. Jack had gone peacefully, had trusted him as much as Jack trusted anyone. If Will couldn’t save him from his fate, at least he had given Jack a few minutes of peace first. He thought that he would be happy about that, if his heart were nearby enough to feel anything.


End file.
